Vinyl esters of carboxylic acids have been prepared by a number of different methods. A useful method of preparing vinyl acetate, for example, is by contacting ethylene with a palladium catalyst in the presence of oxygen and acetic acid. This is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,888, for example. Vinyl acetate is useful as an intermediate for the manufacture of polymers and other valuable materials.